Plae
Plae & Gue are characters who star in an upcoming series "PlaeGue". They are the first "true" characters EnderLegends plans to expand on. The characters were adopted through the "Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2018", and the initial creation was from both and for Plae and Gue respectively. They are a duo of scientific creations meant for an unknown purpose, where Plae is a deformed bot of his kind, made without wings, who discovers a dark secret about his creators. Description (copied from the "Fantendo Character Adoptfest 2018" bio so far, will be more fleshed out later) Plae is a "Plagoop-powered" bot, one of the many mass-produced plague doctor lookalike "D.S.E.Z" robots produced, which run on special, multicolored liquids called "Goos", substances that "fuel" the bots to both reduce gasoline and electricity needs and also give the things their powers, based off of the color of the goo (which changes from jello-like slime to liquid in a blink of an eye). Plae, however, was built without wings, and set out on the streets due to being obsolete without the wings. However, in an attempt to break back in to the factory he was built in to demand a response from his creators, he stumbled across documents, revealing that the goop he uses is actually sentient. Horrified, he fills a jar with the goo and flees the site. He's now hellbent on exposing the real truth about the factory, and bringing justice to all, accompanied by his new sidekick Gue, who's grown out of the goop he jarred. Plae is a british, depressed, probably-gay wisecracker who, while he's determined to bring an end to the corporation, sometimes wishes he was just able to sleep in. He takes a cynical approach to the world and breaks the fourth wall multiple times. He might be a little teensy bit maniacal but he's still fairly intelligent. Gue, however, is very raunchy, and though grateful for how Plae saved him, he still treats him like shit. Gue likes to yell and insult people, many times yelling cusses and insults during the heat of battle. He has a softer inside, both literally and figuratively. He doesn't care much about bringing the downfall of the corporation, but more of getting Plae to "shut the fuck up", in his own words, though we're not sure if what he says about Plae is actually true. Together, Gue can sorta "fuse" with Plae temporarily by sinking through a compartment on his stomach, causing his eyes to glow blue and blue leakage to flow through some of his robotic joints. He can, when fused, use many different movement abilities, though the benefits of having Gue outside of your body will not play into effect. Physical Description Plae is a plague-doctor inspired robot who's main color is a combination of Green and Gray. His eyes are bug-like and are basically "windows" to see the liquid Plagoop inside of his head. On the sides of his head are vents since, you know, he's a robot. His neck is jagged and can basically slightly extend due to its slinky-like form. He has darker gray shoulder "horns" and lanky arms with small, thin segments to allow him to move them which lead to clawed hands. The yellow marks on his chest and crotch are basically "headlights" for dark areas. The stomach compartment is a door that opens up the tank to which his innard liquids are stored, and is where he can fuse with Gue. His legs have yet more ventilation to stop from overheating during acrobatic and high demanding activities. He has talons which allow his feet to grip on to things and carry things from below, a vital need to robots that were made with the intended wings. Gue is a blue blob with oval eyes, oval eyebrows and a (usually scowling) mouth. Relationships Each Other Plae is pretty cool with Gue, has a kind of love-hate relationship with him. Gue's common rants often disinterest Plae and he stops listening about 2 minutes into them. Gue, on the other hand, is a total dick, and while he cares greatly about Plae and is thankful for his saving, he tends to say shit about Plae behind his back. They are truly best friends, though, and could not have gone far without each other. If Plae hadn't come along, Gue might be inside some pervey D.Z.E.S right now. Gross! Gallery Bugeyeremade.png|Plae's original design. Blue_thing.png|Gue's original design. Gue.png|The remade Gue art, reflecting Gue's asshole personality. Trivia *Judging by the names on the original files posted on the Adoptfest, it is safe to assume that Plae was originally named "Bugeye" during conceptualization by . On the other hand, Gue was simply dubbed "Blue thing". *Their names, when placed together, spell "PlaeGue" which is both the name of the series and a reference to the word "Plague", as in Plague Doctor, in which Plae resembles. *Plae and Gue's pairing was slightly inspired by the Nizzle and Zorp duo. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Good Characters Category:PlaeGue Characters Category:PlaeGue Series